No Me Pidas Perdon
by Lizii Gustin Colfer
Summary: Hola soy Kurt Hummel, aqui les vengo a traer una historia sobre mi y mi primer amor, una pregunta para ti ¿Seras capaz de perdonar a tu primer amor? Porque la verdad yo si. Entra y veraz lo estupido que uno puede ser con su primer amor.


Hola de nuevo, me he ausentado, lo se lo siento, y se que no he actualizado ninguno de mis Fics, pero estoy trabajando en ello, atencion no dejare ni abandonare ninguno Ok... Mi propocito de este año es terminar mis fics para comenzar nuevos, tambien en complacerlos con mi lectura, matar un rato el tiempo. Un feliz Año nuevo se que es tarde pero, apenas empezamos el año no es mejor cosa con actualizaciones... Sin mas preambulos el One shot

Words:1,579

Reated:T

No soy dueña de nada, ya que la economia no esta muy bien por aca en Mexico, y ademas no se me habia ocurrido antes la magnifica idea, todos absolutamente todo es de Murphy, lo unico que es mio son faltas de gramaticales y ortograficales...

Advertencias: Relaciones entre hombrexhombre, si no te gusta te puedes retirar, vocabulario ligeramente alto.

* * *

><p>No me pidas perdón...<p>

**No me pidas perdón porque voy a caer no me inventes mentiras que voy a creer no me hables con cara de arrepentido la verdad tengo miedo que me hagas volver**

No lo quería escuchar, no quería caer, es como el cuento de nunca acabar mentira tras mentira que voy a creer, que te perdonare tan fácilmente comosiempre, otra ves desde el principio ha sido lo mismo. Desde el inicio de esta relación se ha basado en cosas farsantes causadas por ti, y yo como idiota caigo, como una roca al agua, cae y no vuelve a salir, una mentira mas que no iba a creer, no ya no mas, ya no iba a caer en sus encantos.  
>Lo amaba y no quería dejarle ir, es como a la cosa que mas te apegas, o el primer peluche o manta que recibes de regalo, te apegas tanto a el que no puedes dormir si no esta aquello. Aquello que amas por ser algo especial. Pero también tengo que ver que soy una persona que merece amor y que tengo que darlo, pero también quiero recibir, y contigo no lo estoy te amo tanto que te perdono todas tus idioteces.<p>

No podía verlo a la cara no podía, pero solo te volteo a ver y te veo ahí con las lagrimas que amenazan salir, se que eres humano y cometes errores. Pero eso no significa que hagas lo que tu hombría te "obliga", porque ya no somos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, se supone que somos hombres maduros que saben que es bueno y que no lo es. No te puedo ver esos ojos de color miel, que desde el principio me atraparon como un imán. Que enamoraron al idiota que esta frente a ti a punto de perdonarte. Que si no, te voy a engañar eres un excelente actor y te creo que estas arrepentido cuando en realidad no lo estas.

**No prometas que vas a cambiar porque quieres volver a mis brazos y armar ese rompecabezas de mi corazón en pedazos no me pidas perdón porque corro el peligro que si te perdone y no quiero hacerlo**

No me digas –lo lamento- porque puede ser que caiga en tus brazos rendido de nuevo y no quiero, porque se que seré el mismo estúpido que te perdona y ama y no lo sabes valorar, porque no me valoras, no me amas, porque si lo hicieras no hicieras lo que haces, no derramaría lagrimas por tu culpa.  
>-Enserio Kurt te amo, perdoname te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, estaba mal, lo se. Pero eres el hombre al que amo, me tienes que creer- rogaba el moreno a aquel castaño con el corazón lastimado.<p>

-No jures en vano Blaine, no me prometas que vas a cambiar porque sabes que no lo harás, no me digas eso porque sabes que lo vas a volver a hacer, no vas a cambiar porque a si eres- el castaño hablaba tratando de no llorar, pero fracasando en el intento- No me prometas cambiar porque no lo harás...- el ojiazul estaba ya histérico, a punto de irse porque ya sabe como va a terminar.

**No me pidas perdón que la línea es delgada entre tú y el deseo el deseo de arrancar tu blusa en segundos y besar tu cuerpo no me pidas perdón porque soy vulnerable a todos tus encantos porque aun te sigo amando**

Ya no podía pensar en el sexo, en el magnifico sexo, tenia que dejar la lujuria a un lado y pensar en el amor, aquella palabra que nunca obtuvo. Estaba, encabronado, emputado, pero mas que nada esta decepcionado, por dejar que le vieran la cara, porque el hizo todo para aquel hombre, que le sabia agridulce en su boca cada vez que decía su nombre.

Te quiero decir que te vallas y jamas vuelvas, pero otra quiero perdonarte no dejarte ir, que me sostengas en esos brazos en los cuales siempre me sentiré a salvo, y decirte que lo lamento, pero yo no tengo nada que lamentar, pero aun así te pediré perdón, sin saber la razón. Suena ilógico, pero lo que uno hace por amor.

Quiero sentirte, que me susurres que "jamas va a volver a pasar" que "soy el único hombre en tu vida" a veces te creo te digo que yo también, para terminar a juntar nuestros labios, me siento bien, se siente correcto estar a tu lado, que a veces se me olvida todo lo que me hiciste, te amo y eso no cambiara.  
>Me sientas en el sofá mas cercano y me quieres abrazar, me alejo inmediatamente, porque se que caeré y haremos algo que no quiero, no esta noche. Hoy no hay sexo de reconciliación, quiero saber que es correcto, si estar contigo es correcto, si mi corazón esta a salvo de ti. O peor, de mi, porque yo solo me destruyo, perdonando tus engaños. Mi destrucción es fácil; soy YO.<p>

**No me pidas volver a caer en el juego de las apariencias me ha costado bastante salir adelante y ahora regresas no me pidas perdón cuando ya mi presente se encuentra estable no me pidas perdón por favor te suplico porque existe el riesgo que pueda perdonarte**

-¿Te acuerdas?- pregunto un castaño con la voz poco audible

-¿De que? moreno confundido, levanto una ceja en forma de pregunta

-Hace 2 años, tu primer engaño a mi, te dije que te fueras; no tardaste en recoger tus cosas, me dijiste adiós con un beso apenas casto en los labios-. El castaño ya lloraba, con dificultad le relataba lo sucedido.- No paso medio año cuando yo ya estaba rehaciendo mi vida, buscando alguien bueno para mi, no quería cometer el mismo error, y lo encontré. Lo sabes perfectamente...

El pelinegro se quedo sin palabras sabiendo de quien era el que se hablaba, se coloco rojo de la furia, pero no podía hacer nada no en esta situación.

-Volviste y te abrí la puerta si saber que estabas afuera, de aquella posada donde yo vivía, me sonreíste como la primera vez que te vi, y como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros-. El castaño se dirigió a los ojos del otro.- me dijiste que si no te invitaba a pasar, y yo quería mantenerme fuerte, y lo hice, valla sorpresa que te llevaste.- El ojiazul sonrío muy enormemente, casi se podía jurar que casi malvadamente.- Estaba Sebastian en mi casa, nuestra casa en ese entonces, tu lo golpeaste, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo si y perfectamente. Y sigo sin agradecerte de que error cometí un error estúpido. en dejarlo para irme de nuevo contigo. Porque caí, nuevamente caí.

Nunca pude superar que Blaine alejara alguien de mi lado, alguien que pudiera sacarme del hoyo que estaba, quería encontrar estabilidad en su vida, quería dejar las apariencias al lado, quería ser una persona normal. Donde no fingiera que la relación iba bien, si no que en realidad iba bien, pero como lo dije QUERIA, pero querer no es todo y el lo sabia perfectamente.

**No me pidas perdón que la línea es delgada entre tú y el deseo el deseo de arrancar tu blusa en segundos y besar tu cuerpo no me pidas perdón porque soy vulnerable a todos tus encantos porque aun te sigo amando**

Espero que mi ultima palabra valga y me dejes en paz para rehacer mi vida, buscar a Sebastian y decirle que lo quiero, porque para colmo lo quiero pero no lo amo como a ti, yo si cumplo mi palabra, tu eres el único hombre de mi vida, y lo seguirás siendo, aunque me destruyas, que seas mi propia destrucción. Como si fueras mi bomba personalizada para que yo sea el único que salga lastimado.

Sigo siendo aquel muñeco que manejas, como si me pusieras un hechizo, que cada vez que me dices algo lo tengo que hacer, para que te sientas feliz, para que mi corazón se sienta feliz, o al menos pretende sentirse feliz.

Podría ser feliz, quitarme la mascara y irme de tu lado, hacer lo mas difícil de todo, SUPERARTE, pero no lo hago, y jamas lo haré. Trate de buscar a alguien y lo hice, pero lo alejaste de mi, y te seguí, porque te seguiré hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, ignorando lo que me has echo, ignorando el echo de que tu no me amas, o al menos no lo demuestras.

No me pidas volver a caer en el juego de las apariencias me ha costado bastante salir adelante y ahora regresas no me pidas perdón cuando ya mi presente se encuentra estable no me pidas perdón por favor te suplico porque existe el riesgo que pueda perdonarte.  
>Y al fin, te perdone, al menos tengo una pequeña satisfacción; dure un poco mas, estuve consciente por mas tiempo, después de tantas disculpas, y palabras dichas de tu boca por cuanto lo lamentas, lo hice; te perdone, te bese y te dije que te amaba y que no soportaba que me hicieras esto, fui un estúpido lo se, pero el amor es todo, has de pensar que loco estoy, que idiota porque lo perdonaste, pero tu no sabes hasta que limites puede llegar para perdonar a aquella persona que fue la primera.<p>

Porque recuerda el primer amor es todo, y siempre existirá el riesgo de que lo perdones, las veces que sea para que no te pida perdón otra vez


End file.
